Inazuma Eleven 4
by Fire Flaming Fox
Summary: the team head to Brazil to challeng the north bullets
1. Chapter 1

**heys guys im writing a fanfic for Inazuma ^^ i know there is a 1, 2, 3 but not a 4th is there is please tell me ^^ anyway the gang go to Brazil to challeng a mean team called North Bullets their are only two kind players on the team (contains beyblade charaters)**

"Brazil you say" a sleepy Tsunami looked at his mate standing in front off him. Yuuki nodded "yeah i guess wait your just going for the waves right" Yuuki looked. Tsunami nodded "well i guess so i love the sea its like a brother to me" Tsunami smiled.

"How do you know the sea a boy" asked Mark. Tsunami looked "i know it is" Tsunami closed his eyes again. Axel looked over at the two "Does it matter if the sea's a guy or woman" he looked.

Tsunami nodded "course it is" Shawn chuckled "Anyway Tsunami you cant surf there, the waves are deadly my uncle was killed there" he looked. Tsunami went over "I can ride any wave right Yuuki" Tsunami smiled. Yuuki sweat drop "ive never seen you surf" he looked.

Jude nodded "also this team are very strong, we will have to train very hard" he said looking over at Tsunami. Tsunami looked "why you all looking at me what did i do" he looked and stepped back.

Mark looked and sighed "well you skip the last few warm ups" Mark put a arm on his shoulder.

Nathan laughed while looking at Tsunami "look how scared he looks how cute" he carried on laughing. Bobby and Jack looked as well. "Uh Tsunami you sure your ok" asked Jack. Bobby looked "you looked scared" Bobby looked over. Tsuami jump up "IM FINE REALLY" Tsunami smiled and yelled.

Nelly came in and looked at the team "Tomorrow morning we all start training understood" she looked. Everyone nodded.

later that day Tsunami was walking around with Yuuki "Say Yuuki are we getting the plane or boat to Brazil" asked Tsunami. Yuuki looked "well plane i guess" he looked then saw a pale Tsunami.

"CRYING OUT LOUD SOMEONE SAVE ME" he cried and screamed. Sue a young girl with blue hair looked over "Tsunami what happen" she asked.

Tsunami looked "I hate planes" he looked as his legs went all weak. Yuuki help him up with the help of sue to calm him down.

Celia manage to calm him down "Listen we'll get a doctor to give you some sleeping pills so you can sleep the whole flight" she smiled. Tsunami shook his head "Im still scared tho" he looked. Yuuki chuckled and have him some water "take it Tsunami it will help" he smiled.

Silvia looked as well "If your that worried dont come" she looked at him. Tsunami shook his head "NO I WANNA SURF THERE" he cried.

Yuuki looked "pity its not England they have no major waves" he spoke to Tsunami.

that night everyone had heard about Tsunami. "He doesnt like heights at all" Mark looked at Jude and Axel. Axel looked and sighed "my dad could put him to sleep" he spoke. Marks eyes water "thats murder" Axel sighed "No it means putting him to sleep like peple have for operations" he looked.

Jude smiled "it might come in handy tho" he nodded.

the next day their traning started.

Tori and Sue were watching the boys train "Where's Tsunami" asked Sue. Tori sighed "Not again" he looked then went to go and drag the older.

Tsunami looked at the sea "No matter what i'll ride the deadly waves at Brazil no matter what" he sighed. "TSUNAMI JOUSUKE" Tori yelled making Tsunami fall into the sea "Your ment to be training with the others" she looked. Tsunami sighed "I dont wanna im scared about flying thats all" he looked. Tori felt sorry for him then she smiled "If you train i'll let you surf those waves ok" she smiled.

Tsunami hugged her "YAY THANK YOU TORI" he blushed then let go off her then smiled.

Tori smiled and took Tsunami to train.

Mark had just manage to block a goal from Axel "Come on Axel move your hips" screamed Sue. Axel looked "My hips" he looked shocked. Yuuki chucked then saw Tsunami "Tsunami you ok" he asked.

Tsunami nodded "yeah..im fine" he faked smiled.

the boys trained for 4 hours non stop when they did stopped they all fainted with tiredness. "My back" moaned Jack. "My bones" cried Bobby.

Jude looked over at Tsunami "your scared huh about the flight" he asked. Tsunami nodded "yeah i dont like planes at all" he looked down.

Tsunami had a flash back off his parents when he was young~

**9 year old Tsunami waved to his parents before they boarded the flight "Bye mom bye dad" he smiled. The older brother Wave Jousuke looked and smiled "come back safe ok mom,dad" he smiled. The parents nodded they went on their flight they werent coming back. that night the 9 year old fell asleep in bed while his older brother watched him as he slept. The older brother fell asleep too. the next day the older turn the tv on. he then fell to his knees and looked "No thats the plane mom and dad were on...shit how did this happen" he looked holding back tears. **

**Tsunami came down "Big bro why you sad" he asked. Wave looked at him "Ok Tsunami your gonna have to be a big boy" he sighed as Tsuanmi nodded. Wave looked "Mom and dad are not coming back" he looked. Tsunami looked and his eyes water "why big bro did mommy not love us" he cried. Wave nodded "They loved us but they were killed in a plane crash" he hugged the younger.**

**end of flashback~**

Tsunami then blinked "I'LL DO IT FOR THEM" he yelled. Shawn looked at Tsunami "for who" he asked. Tsunami sighed "No one" he got up and went away. Leaving his friends worried They never seen the older like this they knew the active Tsunami not this Tsunami.

**thats it for now will Tsunami board the plane with his team ^^ wait and see **


	2. Chapter 2 Tsunami Great Training

hey guys its me again im here with a update ^^

Tsunami layed awake in bed he tossed and turn in his bed thinking what the others said about the waves also the flying scared him the most but he hadnt told anyone about his parents death.

"Tsunami you awake" asked Yuuki. Tsunami nodded "just cant sleep tomorrow im gonna skip training" he sighed. Yuuki looked at him "Tsunami whats up we know the active not the down one" he asked.

Tsunami got up "Truth is i dont wanna go on the plane my parents were killed in a plane crash, i never told anyone not even mark, axel or Jude" he looked.

Yuuki sat on his bed "you told me, listen i'll tell coach ok your sick and need to stay in bed" he said looking over at him.

Tsunami smiled then fell asleep.

**The next day**

Mark and Axel were out training, Jude and Shawn were practicing their moves, Yuki was saving goals along with Xavier. "Yuuki your getting good" smiled Xavier. Yuuki smiled "you too" then he remember.

Xavier looked"you ok" he asked. Yuuki smiled "yeah i need to tell coach that Tsunami is sick.

Mark overhead the talk "wait his sick oh crap we set off in two days" he looked.

Jude nodded "is he really sick" asked Jude.

Yuuki shrugged "he said he felt ill before bed"

Mark got up and went to Tsunami room "Yo Tsunami open up" he banged in the door. Tsunami open the door with red pen on his face as chicken pox. Mark looked "you cant fool me" Mark looked at Tsunami.

Tsunami chucked "what im ill right" Tsunami smiled. Mark looked"Tsunami your not sick just get ready for training" he begged him.

1 hour later everyone was resting and drinking are laughing apart from Tsunami "i cant do this i cant go to brazil" Tsunami looked. everyone gasp "they need you" Tori looked.

Sue nodded "yeah you cant chicken out" she yelled. Tsunami sighed "I have too i'll be holding everyone back" he looked down.

Jude followed him "listen whats up with you" he asked. Tsunami sighed and sat down "its just my parents died in a plane crash, and shawn said his uncle died hitting a wave" he looked.

Jude looked at him "he didnt say it would happen to you now did he" Jude looked at Tsunami.

Tsunami shook his head "No" Jude pulled Tsunami up to train.

Yuuki train with Tsunami "come in Tsunami" Yuuki smiled. Tsunami scored 5 goals and used his move 7 times he wasnt gonna give up he wanted to make his parents proud.

Mark smiled and looked at the others who nodded. Tsunami was getting tired he stilled train.

3 hours later he was puffed out he still forced him self to train "Ive got to do this" he told himself.

tsunami got up he looked tired "i have to do this training i have to" he puffed.

Tsunami kicked scoccor balls into the goal while Yuuki, axel, shawn, mark, jude and Xavier all watched him.

"His really pushing it" Mark told them. Axel nodded "he is indeed" he looked.

Shawn went over to him "Tsunami its time to stop your pushing yourself please chill" he begged.

Tsunami looked "i have to train for my parents" he looked.

Shawn smiled "listen i train for my brother who died i also train for my parents too but your pushing it even more" he looked.

Tsunami looked "i know but i have to train" he looked.

everyone went over to Tsunami "listen pal that was great training" smiled Axel. Xavier smiled "the best ive seen"

Yuuki patted his back "listen you'll be fine with friends around you" he smiled and everyone nodded.

**thats it for now dont know when i will update next ^^ i need to watch more Inazume to get use to all their names.**


	3. Chapter 3 off to brazil

**hey guys its me ^^ ive been watching more inazuma to get familer with the charaters **

Raimon Japan were at the airport waiting for their flight "Man this is boring cant belive we got up at 4am and out flight is at 9am" Jude sighed. David nodded who was nearly alseep on nathan.

"David im not a pillow" Nathan sighed looking at the one eye boy. David just smiled and snuggled into him. Axel was looking at the times with Yuki while Tsuami was freaking out "ONLY A FEW HOURS TILL I DIE" cried Tsunami. Tori and sue laughed "aww is scared so cute" they laughed. Jack was eatting the airport food

"Not as nice" he said still chewing. Willam looked over "why you eaten it if its gross" he asked. Shawn nodded "yeah it dont make sense right kevein" shawn looked over at kevin who was asleep.

Kevin spoke in his sleep "yeah what ever" shawn laughed at Kevin talking in his sleep. Mark looked over "That really tickled him" Mark looked. Nathan looked up "Tickled" Nathan looked "No one tickled him"

Axel sighed "its when something makes you laugh alot"

Nathan looked "Ohh im being dumb coz i was awake at 4am" he looked. Mark looked "dont blame me Tsunami kicked me in the gut" Mark yelled.

Tsunami came over "I was dreaming about surfing" Huffed Tsunami. Xavie laughed "you dont kick in surfing" he laughed his head off. Mark looked at Tsunami "do that again Tsunami i'll tickle you" he looked at the older teen.

Tsunami smiled "Not ticklish ask Yuki" he smiled. Yuki looked "dude you kinda are i mean i brushed my hand as you slept las night you jump and hugged the pillow" he chuckled.

Tsunami sweat drop "dont tell the other guys that" Mark, Nathan, shawn laughed "we already know" they laughed and smiled. Tsunami jerked away "DONT TICKLE ME" he yelled having everyone looking at the Raimon team.

**meanwhile on the airplane**

"So the Brazil team what are they like" David asked. Nathan looked at the teen "beats me" he yawned. David punched Nathans arm. "WHAT THE HELL DUDE" Nathan yelled. David looked "you said beats me so that means i beat you" he smiled. Nathan looked "No it means i dont know dude" he looked at David then turn his head.

"Love you Nath" David smiled. Mark looked around at the two "Hey Jude do you think David loves Nathan" he asked. Jude shrugged "well if Nathan says love you back then i guess yes" Jude looked at Nathan and David.

Nathan sighed and mutterd "Love ya too Dave" he sighed making David smile.

Xavie poked Axel "there in love crap love on the plane" he laughed. Axel looked "eww nice" he closed his eyes hoping to get some sleep.

Tsunami was hugging Yuki "im scared im scared im scared I WANNA GO BACK TO THE SEA" Tsunami yelled making Nelly jump. "Tsunami shh and calm down ok" she looked. Tsunami nodded.

Sue smiled "look Jiro Tsunami hugs yuki why you not hugging me" she smiled and hugged his arm. Tori laughed "Yo yuki wanna sort seats" she chuchled. Yuki smiled and nodded. Tsunami looked "DONT GO IM LONELY" he yelled. Tori sat near him "Listen calm down or no surf remember pinkie" he looked.

Tsunami nodded and kept calm even tho he was still scared.

The plane landed in Brazil and was met by the captain off the North bullets and his lil brother. "You must be Shiro im Mark captain off the Raimon" he smiled and shook Shiro hand. Shiro smiled and shook the younger hand "Nice to meet you im Shiro captain of the bullets this is my little brother Toby" he smiled.

Toby smiled "hey there nice to meet you Raimon" he smiled. Toby went over to Shawn "hey welcome to brazil im toby whats your name" he smiled. Shawn smiled "nice to meet you" Shawn smiled.

later that day Raimon and the two bullets sat on the beach "So who's you coach" Jude ask the the younger. Toby looked "Oh his Doji his mean you see my brother his ill but coach still makes him play" Toby looked.

Jude looked over at Shiro "Your brother looks very ill" Jude told Toby. Toby nodded "my brother hasnt rest yet we practice day and night just to please the coach" Toby looked over.

Shiro looked over at Toby "Hey mark one wish before i die" Shiro told Mark. Mark looked "Your dying" he gasp Shiro nodded "Yes i only have 3 months left when i do die i want toby to join Raimon its the only way to get him away from coach" he looked and sighed.

Mark looked at Toby "ok we'll let him join for you shiro" he smiled. Tsunami was surfing then he was knocked by another surfer from the bullets. "This sea's not big enough for the two of us mate" Argo laughed as he looked at Tsunami.

Shiro, Toby and Raimon watched in horror as Tsunami was off his feet "Argo that wasnt nice" Shiro yelled. Argo came back to the beach "These the Raimon lot" Argo looked. Toby looked "Argo cant you just be nice in your life" Toby asked. Argo smiled "No anyway coach wants to see you both" he walked away.

Tori looked "what a jerk" she looked. Sue nodded "Yeah what kind off bully are you picking on our friend" she yelled. Argo looked "calm it girly" he snarled. Jiro looked at him "Leave sue alone in fact leave everyone alone" he looked. "Calm it Jiro his not worth it" Jude told him.

**end of part 3 i hope you like ^^**


	4. Chapter 4 a friendship is born

**hey everyone im here with a new chapter ^^**

Shiro and Toby went back to their coach Doji "So coach what do you want" coughed Shiro. Doji smiled "Well you were seen talking with the Raimon eleve" he looked.

Shiro looked at Doji "So what coach im the captain i tell the team who they can and cant talk talk to" he snarled. Toby looked "Bro take it easy your not well maybe you should sit out on our next match" Toby looked.

Shiro looked at his little brother "The team need me i want to play when we go against Raimon and we have to train promise me in fine lil bro" Shiro smiled but Toby saw the lies in his eyes.

Doji looked "Well Shiro and Toby you both get to train now" he looked and turn away. Shiro sighed and sat down "Let me catch my breath first hey Toby you start already i'll catch up with you" he smiled. Toby nodded and went off.

Argo watched "Doji when he dies who's captain" Argo looked. Doji smiled "You are of course dont think Toby would make a good captain" he smiled. Ian chuckled "His weak anyway" he smiled. Selen looked "Course he is anyway" she looked as Toby trained.

Enzo laughed "Just look at him his weaker than ever" the youngest looked over at their cousin "Yo Hunter whats up" he looked. Hunter looked "Nothing im gonna mess up his training" he said as he walked outside.

Mark watched as Toby train "Hey Toby wanna kick the ball around for a bit" he smiled. Toby looked "Yeah sure" he got up and followed mark.

Hunter watched as Toby and Mark played "Bastard" he snarled as he went back. Toby and Mark laughed "Your strong" Toby smiled. Mark smiled "Your really fast" he smiled. Toby looked "Hey your a goal keeper like me thats cool i saved lots thanks to my older brother he plays forward" he smiled.

Mark looked "Toby are you unhappy on your team i mean do they bully you" Mark looked. Toby looked "Yeah kind off im sorry what Argo did" he sighed.

Mark smiled "Nothing to worry Tsunami says its cool and wasnt your fault anyway" he smiled. Toby smiled "Anyway tomorrow we face eachother oh here" Toby pulled a note out "Whats this" Mark looked.

Toby looked "Their all the moves and how to avoid them" Toby pointed "Watch Hunters move its a octopuse move thats tickles the player with the ball" he looked. Mark looked "Crap..maybe David should not be in this match" he looked. Toby looked "Huh David" he looked. Mark sweat drop "Ohh ha his one of the players one eye very ticklish" he laughed. Toby blinked "Ohh right" he looked away.

Mark looked "Hey you ok" he asked. Toby shook his head "No this match could be the last my brother plays his sick i begged the coach not to let him play but he does" he sighed.

Mark looked "Sorry to hear your coach sounds like Ray dark" Mark looked. Toby looked and sighed "I wish he would sit out of the match and get better"

That night Mark showed Raimon the note "You sure Toby is giving us hints to win" Scotty looked. "Maybe" David looked. Tsunami looked over "Yeah crazy huh" Nathan sighed "he seems a nice guy" Axel nodded while Jude looked "shame about the rest off the team" Darren looked "hey Mark what did shiro tell you" he asked

Everyone looked "Yeah what did he tell you" asked Axel. Mark sighed "Well Shiro only has 3 months to live Toby says his very ill"

David looked "So what if he dies on the pitch tomorrow the match gets stopped" David looked as Haru punched his arm. "Jeez what was that for" David whined.

Nathan laughed "Sorry David that was funny"

The next day Shiro was very ill and breathless "Bro please dont play" Toby begged. Shiro looked "I want this being my final match" he looked.

Toby looked "What do you mean" he looked holding back tears.

Shiro looked as he put his purple football shirt on "Im dying Toby i didnt tell you i have a heart problem" he looked. Toby broke down cying "No please you cant go" he cried.

Shiro kissed his head "Listen to me when i die your going with Raimon there a team who can look after you the bullets will just bully you more thats the reason why i train to protecy you" he hugged his toby.

**the next chapter is really sad :( i hope you enjoyed this chapter **


	5. Chapter 5 Tears could bring you back

**hey guys im updating this chapter i want to get it out the way ^^**

Shiro lead his tead to the pitch while Mark did the same "Toby you ok" whispered Mark. Toby faked smile and nodded "Yeah im fine no worries" he lied as he walk to face the Raimon Team while the Raimon team face the North Bullets.

Tha captain if the Bullets had a Purple shirt while the rest of the playsers had White. "Toby he looks scared about something" Jude told himself. Meanwhile all the players were getting into their place while David was holding the ball and looking at Argo "This guy is scaring me Jack can we swap" he looked.

Jack went over to him "I'll help you over come" he smiled and tickled David all over. David laughed and threw the ball and it his Argo on the head. "HEY LOSERS" he yelled. Jack looked and pulled David "I wont tickle you again" he said. David looked "That guy is scary"

Nathan looked as the Ref held a Yellow card up towards David and Argo. "Uh Crap" Nathan looked. "Not good" Jude sighed. The whisle blew David kicked the ball towards Jack and ran.

While Enzo ran towards David "DAVID LOOK OUT" Toby called out. David looked and got a painful tackle on his knee leading him to fall on the floor in pain.

"We got an injury already Raimon need alot of courage to beat the Bullets" a mic man called out. David held his painful knee trying to get up. "David dont move" Jude came over to him. "Xavie get him some ice" Mark looked as the redhead nodded.

Nathan tried to carry him with the help of Kevin. Yuki looked as David was carried off the pitch. Ian went over to Toby "You moran you trying to make us lose" Ian yelled. Toby looked "No just David didnt know it was coming he didnt have the ball" he cried. Ian looked "What ever" he turn his back on him.

Toby sighed and looked at his brother playing "Please be ok" he sighed. David was having his knee check out "Thats a bad injury" Shawn looked. David sighed "It hurts thats for sure" he bit his lip. Sue smiled "Dont worry i'll help him" she smiled and rubbed some cream on his knee.

David smiled "thats a lil better thanks sue" he smiled. Mark looked "Ok Tori we need you" Mark smiled. Tori ran into the pitch and took David's place.

David watched "Coach im fine really" he looked. The coach looked at Toby "No your not David dont lie" sue smiled and rubbed his knee some more.

David looked and watched the game "I could get use to this" he smiled and sat back to lay his head on Ceila.

"YO DAVE IM WARNING YOU" Jude look as David got up. Ceila laughed "Ignore him David hey Sue want me to take over" she smiled. Sue nodded "Yes i need to cheer on my darling" she looked at Jiro.

The whisle blew this time Argo kicked the ball to Ian and kicked it in the air "alright Bullet scream" Ian smiled he kicked the ball as it screamed and went towards Mark.

Tsunami blocked the kick but got sent flying into Kevin "Crap that hurt" he rubbed his head.

Raimon smiled "Looks like the first goal was block by Tsunami Jousuke player number 4" the man smiled.

Shiro smiled "Hey little bro" shiro smiled and put the captain band around Toby's arm. Toby looked "But bro" he looked. Shiro smiled "Go and play i'll be in goal" he smiled as Toby ran on the pitch.

Shiro got in goal but then there was a thud Toby looked round to see his brother "Shiro no" Toby ran over to him. The other team mates just watched but Toby was join by Raimon "Brother you have to get up" Toby cried.

Shawn looked and stepped back "Coach the other player not breathing we need a doctor" Shawn looked as the coach called a doctor.

Toby cried and tried shaking his brother but no hope Raimon had tears rolling down their checks even Kevin and Axel.

"We'll sorry folks the game is on hold" the man yelled into the mic.

Toby and the bullets sat on the bench no one hugged Toby telling him it was ok.

Raimon watch "What kind of team are they not looking after one another" Xavier looked.

Shawn walked over to Toby and hugged him "Its ok i lost my brother as well i know its hard but his always gonna be in your heart" Shawn smiled.

Doji looked "One player down" he smiled. Toby looked "This is your fault you made him play" Toby cried. Shawn looked "you made shiro play" he looked. Jude and Mark came over "He died on the pitch all because you cared about winning" Jude looked.

Mark looked "He died trying to protect Toby dont you know what the other players do to Toby and what they did to Tsunami and David" he yelled.

Doji smiled "Yeah we planed it all along Argo was to take out Tsunami but he failed and Enzo to take out you but he took David out instead" he smiled.

Toby looked "I dont want to play for this is team anymore" cried Toby. Mark touched his shoulder "Its ok Toby..Hey Coach what do we do" Mark called out.

Michiya looked "Bring Toby to us now" he called. Mark nodded still holding up the heart broken Toby.

The game was cancelled for the rest of the day "Sorry about what happen" David looked resting his hurt knee. Toby looked and sniffed "Its ok i guess im an orphan now" he broke down crying once again. David looked "Im orphan too my parents were killed by doing drugs" David looked.

Toby cried "My brother has always been there for me since i join the team, his always put me first before him" Toby cried harder. David looked he felt bad for the younger.

Jude watched "Mark his not coping say Axel you talk to him and you too Jack" your the only two with younger brothers and sisters. Jack looked "Hey you have a little sister too" Jack looked. Jude looked "yes i forgot that" he looked.

Toby sat on the floor while David watch him "Hey that little midget his kicks bloody hurt" he looked. Toby looked "yes im sorry for that" he looked at Davids leg.

That night Jude spoke to Toby

"why did you coach let your brother play" Jude asked. Toby sighed and drank some water "he wanted to win so badly he pushed him over the limit" Toby looked having some tears in his eyes.

Jude patted his shoulder "Listen your in a better team now Raimon Eleven" he smiled. Toby smiled and hugged Jude back before seeing a shooting star.

**i had to hold back tears while writing that chapter anyway i hope you like **


End file.
